Kreutzer
by Reveire
Summary: Kaneki resulta ser un olvido construido a base de torturas.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Personajes:** Kaneki; Sasaki; Rize; Yamori.

 **Notas:** Es que, esto iba a ser un AU horror, pero me mezclé en el canon y mis malas narraciones. Es como que, me imagino a Haise con el mismo destino que Kaneki. Amo mis headcanon (¿?). Por supuesto, esto carece de total sentido.

* * *

«Estaba loca, pero la necesitaba».

Stephen King, _Misery_

 _._

«…A pesar de todo, quería seguir viviendo».

Stephen King, _Misery_

* * *

 **Kreutzer**

(Sonatas de Beethoven para la tortura)

* * *

 **i.**

Hay una tortura y ésta no es debido a la carne humana que se enreda entre sus dientes de leche. Es la locura en blanco de pánico que se le cuela entre los dedos temblorosos que intentan distraerse con un libro cualquiera sacado de la estantería, mientras la mirada penetrante asomada en unos ojos de insecto le sonríen, casi encantados.

Hay una tortura y ésta no es debido a la tentación del cadáver que se fríe sobre la sartén. Es el hambre y las ganas de probar un trozo de cordura que sabe a sal, mientras las cuchillas se cuelan en su garganta, intentando respirar, y papá lo castiga porque ha gritado de más en la noche.

Hay una tortura y ésta es debido al cuerpo de musa que yace tendido en su cama manchada en rojo. Tiene los lentes empañados en una de sus manos y sus ojos de perla vomitan hambre de súplicas.

El cuerpo endiosado llama en un canto:

«Eres humano, ¿qué tanto comprenderás a mi amor?».

 **ii.**

Rize-san olió siempre a flores. Al menos, siempre su cabello que se pierde en la almohada de la cama mojada por el miedo ha olido a los claveles empapados por el aire invernal. Siempre es un «Kaneki-kun, es hora de comer, antes de que él olisquee curioso su cuello, y encuentra con que huele a sudor frío. Huele entre sus pechos y hay un aroma a carne cruda que casi lo excita; entre las piernas hay un aroma a océano enjaulado que lo llama pero antes de que se deje curar por sus olas las garras oxidadas de ella le acarician el cabello pálido. «Kaneki-kun...mira cómo él te ha dejado; tu cabello negro era bonito como la noche de carbón». Y entonces él le solloza sobre las manos (evitando sus garras) y descubre que éstas huelen a papel de libros antiguos y a sangre callejera. Es entonces cuando llega la hora de beber pero es él quien debe ofrecer su cuerpo para alimentar.

Es él quien se pierde entre sus piernas y se alimenta del hollín de los callejones muertos que se pega a sus hombros pálidos, sudorosos. Y en el pasillo se asoman las cuchillas rojas, las pinzas arranca-dientes, los calcetines mojados por la lluvia, las huellas de sangre de los pies que se han arrastrado sobre el suelo alfombrado hasta el armario del pasillo. Rize-san castiga a su niño trágico por haber mojado la cama durante la noche, y le besa las órbitas inexistentes.

«Rize-san, me dejarán ciego».

Ella besa su debilidad hiriente, cantando:

«Un monstruo pronto lo hará. El más hermoso de todos, y te cantará cuentos románticos para que te duermas».

Kaneki solloza.

«Así que», prosigue ella, «déjame revelarte una prosa de terror para que entiendas en qué de basa lo eterno de mi romance. Ka-ne-ki-kun».

Rize suelta una carcajada en el orgasmo.

 **iii.**

Hay una tortura y es debido a sus huéspedes sin invitación.

«D-déjenme, mi cuerpo es MÍO».

Yamori siempre se oyó como una tormenta callada por la noche inmensa. Y sus ojos pequeños le ocultan las verdades más profundas que no se pueden encontrar entre libros guardados en las cafeterías. Rize-san le ha dicho anoche, mientras besaba la sangre que le brotaba entre los dientes, que su debilidad lo lleva a las mañanas tempranas atado a la silla de la cocina, con Yamori (¿papá?) regando reacciones crueles sobre su piel, cocinándole la carne, arrancándole llantos que se convierten en carcajadas. Kaneki se retuerce en el lugar y las cuerdas le abren las primeras heridas sobre sus huesos que se asoman por su cuerpo humano casi olvidado. Y Yamori grita: «Me gusta la sincronía de tu destino trágico y mis pinzas». Yamori no se ha enamorado de su carne jugosa como Rize-san, ni se conmueve ante sus párrafos de poemas en tristezas, pero sí crea sobre él el abrigo de piel que se torna pálido.

«M-m-m-me dejarás c-c-ciego».

Yamori arranca tres huesos.

«Solo te implantaré ojos nuevos».

Yamori se ríe ante el grito en llanto de él.

 **iv.**

Un cadáver si fríe sobre la sartén, ¿de quién es?

 **v.**

Al final, Kaneki es la marioneta de la tragedia de los cuerdos. Y Rize pinta con sus garras el alma nueva de él, y Yamori construye a martillazos el cuerpo desgarrado y el cabello blanco.

La marioneta ahogada en los suburbios abre sus ojos.

—¿Qué eres?

Un cadáver se fríe sobre la sartén, ¿de quién es?

—Yo soy un ghoul.

 **vi.**

Y entonces resulta ser que la tortura del humano convertido en monstruo devorador de granos de café, no se basa en la angustia sino más bien en los orgasmos de un espectro adicto a la carne (Rize solía ser hermosa, porque era real), y en las habitaciones heladas de invierno donde los cadáveres intentan florecer pero terminan marchitándose («N-no me dejes aquí solo, n-n-no me...»; «No quiero hacerme cargo de algo como tu vida, Yamori»).

Un cadáver se fríe sobre la sartén.

Sus creadores, no son.

Ambos yacen, creadores de un nuevo héroe trágico, en la nevera junto a la estantería de los libros de romances baratos.

—Ahora—susurra la cosa que de negro ha sido teñido a blanco—, debo quebrar ciento tres huesos.

El cadáver yace olvidado en la cocina fría.

 **vii.**

Y ahora con las uñas barnizadas y la mirada fatigada, Kaneki camina temiendo a quedarse ciego. Es un héroe y todos le alaban como a un rey, pero la dignidad está ahuecada por las pinzas de cierto amante de las humanidades, y su alma sigue estando cautivada por una diosa que marchitó sus debilidades. Kaneki camina y cuando suelta versos viejos, suenan al caminar de un insecto.

Un cadáver se fríe sobre la sartén, ¿de quién es?

Camina en un campo de flores.

—Florecerán cadáveres, héroe.

De la tortura en la silla donde Rize-san le ha liberado con verdades, ha pasado a ser un plebeyo humilde entre claveles con la respiración entrecortada.

 **viii.**

Así que su metamorfosis resulta ser algo más que una tortura breve. Que de humano que todo lo ve, sabio adicto a la literatura sin fin, ha pasado a ser un tuerto que descubre la mitad del universo. Y mientras las figuras de sus creadores se cuelgan de su piel, la sangre se le inyecta a los párpados y en el final se transforma en un ciego ignorante.

Sasaki Haise sueña cada noche con una reina que lo enamora con sus aromas, y con torturadores que cortan su piel de madera para dejarlo ser el trono donde un afortunado más tarde se sentará.

 **ix.**

—¿Qué eres?

—¿...A dónde voy?

—¿Quieres ser herido por los demás?

—¿...Qué es eso sobre la sartén?

Está ciego.

 **x.**

Sasaki Haise cree estar solo.

Empero, su cadáver se fríe sobre la sartén. Y mientras se asoma para verle el ojo emparchado, dos figuras le sonríen sentados en la mesa redonda.

Son quienes lo curarán de su ciega visión.

—Si hay que reconstruirte de nuevo, lo haremos...

 _¡Haise-kun!_

 **xi.**

Y entre ambos, el enmascarado y la señorita con lentes empañados, hay un niño de blanco tomado de las manos de ambos.

—Es que tú me has rechazado.

 **xii.**

Sasaki Haise no está solo. Tampoco lo está Kaneki Ken.

 **xiii.**

De repente, un ciempiés se retuerce en su oído.

.

.


End file.
